


Aftermath

by LaLaLaLivy



Series: The Fortunate AU [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: After the Wedding, Angst and Tragedy, Bisexual Female Character, Dwelling on stuff, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inspired by Music, Kit needs a hug, Olaf is low-key a slimeball, Relationship(s), This Is STUPID, thoughts, wedding shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLaLivy/pseuds/LaLaLaLivy
Summary: Kit Snicket and Count Olaf have just had their wedding night, and Kit's mind isn't leaving her alone.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannons for Olaf and Kit are either mine or https://www.wattpad.com/user/Jane_Walker 's.

Kit Snicket was laying down next to her newly-wedded husband. The wedding, the entire thing, had ended a couple of hours ago, and the wedding night had just ended as well. She was smothered in blankets, her now-husband's arms so tightly wrapped around her she felt as if she couldn't breath at all. She felt disgusting she cold feel something dripping down her legs and her exposed body. She didn't even want to think about it, she felt like what Esmé had called her a while ago, when they were still sworn enemies. She yelled at Kit that she was a whore, and that's what she felt like right now. A naked, smothered, unable to breath whore. Her dress was ripped up and discarded onto the floor, he couldn't seem to wait when he dragged her up. Her makeup was messy, she wanted to get up and take a shower. She couldn't take a shower. She never wanted to do this, in the first place. She didn't have the strength to say so. Dear god, she hoped she didn't get pregnant. Not now. She'd simply die. 

His family were a matriarch of Counts and Countesses, and she was one now, by marriage. Her name was now Countess Katherine Snicket Edvardson, but to herself she would always be Kit. Kit to her brothers, Kit to her husband, Kit to her friends. Only the newest Countess to his family. To his parents, (she'd met them, they were nice enough) she was a pretty face for their child to marry and have children with. In fact, that was one of the biggest things, in his mind. When they were planning for the wedding, sometimes he would bring it up, saying family things and joking about baby names and such, but there was one name that really stuck out to her. He'd joked that if he had a daughter, he'd name her Thana, which sounded quite beautiful. But she remembered her course on old names, and he was there too, he wanted to name his kid 'Death'. How lovely. She wanted to simply die again. It's not like she could do that, anyways, dying was harder than it looked. If she had a daughter, Minerva would be her name. Or Christine. If she eventually did have a daughter, she could take her to see Phantom Of The Opera and would go, "You see, the pretty girl in the nice dress has the same name as you!" Of course, that wouldn't happen anytime soon, she wasn't ready for any sort of child even to babysit. Beatrice was pregnant at the moment, a little girl she was going to have. Kit would be the aunt, and Beatrice had secretly shared the name she had picked. Madeline, in honor of her great-great-grandmother. Kit had a feeling her brother was still in awe that Beatrice had allowed Lemony to fuck her he didn't care about the name or even the gender. Lemony worshipped at Beatrice's feet. Would he worship at his child's? Probably not. Kit felt a little bit bad for her unborn niece. 

He moved. She tensed up, she wasn't sure what he was going to do. He just turned, and let go of her lightly. She smiled, just a little bit, she could feel herself breathing again. She ran an exposed hand around her body, still feeling it being run down herself. It was mostly off, but some was still on, but it was mostly pooling at the bottom of herself. She smiled, slightly more, perhaps she could take a shower now. She tried moving, just a bit, but found herself unable to get up and out of the hotel bed. She settled for simply moving her body so it was less pooling, moreover just around. It worked, of course it did, she was a genius. 

Would a genius marry her husband? Perhaps not. She knew that she, while married to him, would be terrifically bored, confined to housewife and mother. She wouldn't like that, not one bit, she would have to find ways to keep herself entertained. Do something, maybe she could get herself a dog to keep herself entertained. Cook. Clean. Do something to keep her mind in check. Maybe even go back to school, at night, say that she's going out with friends. 

Kit's mind didn't leave her alone that night. She wanted it to. 


End file.
